When Extremes Meet
by InsanePsychopath
Summary: A week after Maya's 16th birthday Ky decides they should go out and have some fun, That "fun" involved some drinking and now Maya's pregnant, What will they do and how will the others react? More importantly how will Maya handle it? Don't forget to review
1. Telling The Father

It had been over a month. Maya was pacing restlessly inside of her room. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even bother with answering her X-Com. No, her thoughts were more important. One night she and Ky had one too many drinks, something Boaddai warned them about. Things happened. And now she was going to be the one who receives the most punishment.

_I'll wait one more week, _she thought, _if I don't get it by then I'll have to tell Boaddai… He's going to be so disappointed in me…_

What's worse is that after the whole incident Ky kept getting too clingy. Such as kissing her any time they were alone or hugging her from around the waist. It got hard to look him in the eyes, once she found out. And of course Ky thought nothing of it. He was lucky enough as to take her. But the truth was Maya was pregnant and Ky was the father.

* * *

**_A day before telling the Master:_**

* * *

"Ky, we need to talk," She tried.

"Hey," he said trying to act cool, like they were some sort of thing, "Want to hang out? The sun is almost setting; maybe we can watch it together-"

"Ky! This is serious! We have to tell Boaddai…" She was so ashamed. How could she let this happen?

Ky frowned, "We don't have to tell him anything! This can be our secret." He was trying so hard to be romantic, and if she'd been older and married to him things would be different. But right now she was only 16 and they weren't married and they were supposed to be saving the universe.

"Ky… We really do…" How was the blue haired girl going to tell him she had missed her period?

"Why should we?" Ky was oblivious to Maya's worries.

"Ky…" She gulped, "I think I'm pregnant…"


	2. Telling The Master

"You two did what?!" Boaddai seemed to be just as stressed as Maya.

"Master-" Ky tried to explain the situation. He tried to say_, Master Boaddai, we are in love so it's okay. _But Boaddai cut him off.

"No Ky, do you understand how horrendous this entire situation is?" Boaddai was tense. Boaddai's words were followed by a silence filled with tension and awkwardness. Maya hated this. It was just like she feared. In fact it was worse. "For the time being we will keep this quite," the Master sighs, "I must consult the rest of the Redakai to decide what to do. Until then Maya I ask you to be careful. I am most disappointed in you, the both of you."

Once again Maya gulped, "Yes Master Boaddai…"

Both Ky and Maya left. Maya headed to the library, Ky followed her. "Maya? What's wrong? You seem a bit… Angry…"

"Ky! You don't understand! How am I supposed to help save the universe if I'm pregnant? I can't!" No Maya wasn't ready for a baby. How could she have been so stupid? So irresponsible?

"Maya, it'll be all right," he tried to pull her into a hug but got rejected.

"Ky, you don't know that," she could feel the tears coming, she had to get away. Be alone for a bit. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, 'Everything is going to be okay.' You can't because we have to stop a mad man from taking over the universe, you can't do that when you pregnant…"

Ky couldn't. Now he was beginning to be nervous. He hadn't thought of that. In his head he had this fantasy of a perfect life: he and Maya got married; they lived happily together with support from their friend, Connor was there and Boaddai would train their child. But Ky's fantasy would have to wait because the child was unborn and they had a universe to save.

"See?" She left Ky standing alone. She wanted to read, no she wanted to disappear. _I'm not ready for this! What is the Redakai going to say? I'll get kicked off the team! And Boomer…_

* * *

**_One day before telling the friend…_**

* * *

"Maya, we have to tell him…" at first Ky like the idea of the secret. But for their team to continue they couldn't afford and secrets.

"Ky, Boaddai said we had to keep this quiet…" plus how were they going to tell him?

"I know but Boomer has a right to know," Ky hated to keep his friend out of the loop.

No she didn't want to tell him. But she did. Boomer was their best friend and should know but just like Boaddai he'd look at them differently. He'd give Maya the same look Boaddai did; the one full of disappointment.

"We should also tell Mookee," Ky thought out loud. Mookee always helped them out and he definitely had a right to know too.

Maya sighed; she was going to be the main focus off everyone's mind for a long time. She wouldn't mind being the center of attention but this wasn't the kind of attention she wanted. "Fine; but not until Boaddai tells us what the Redakai thinks…" once Ky agreed he gave Maya a quick kiss on the lips, something she could have gone without, and finally left her alone. She couldn't take much more of his pestering behavior, not that it was his fault. _This isn't going to be easy… _and had she know how "easy" this was going to be Maya would've broke down right then and there.


	3. Author's Note (Most is a Rant)

Just like my other fan fiction, "The Things That Matter Most," I've gone back and reread the chapters. I am not at all happy with this stories progress. My expectations for this story are high. Unfortunately, those expectations have not been reached nor have they even been close to being touched. I have some notable errors which I am not proud of. As well as inaccuracies on how some of the characters are portrayed. Not to mention how I half assed this entire thing. I find this humiliating to my writing skill level. I have a passion for writing and my lack of effort in this is disgraceful. When I was writing this I wanted to focus on the emotional aspect of the situation, character development, as well as the setting and mood of the story. I have, without a doubt, failed miserably on all of those. With that said, I have henceforth delayed all progress with this story until further notice. In order to regain my honor and pride as a writer I must go back and edit, add details and change things (a lot of things). I truly am sorry for those who have been waiting patiently for an update. But truth be told, I am truly not. I find several of the reviews intolerable and highly insulting. As many of you know, I love feedback. I find the reviews most have left to be of no use. I gather no useful information from the reviews. They are nothing, mean nothing, and say nothing relevant to benefit my over all story. I like to know whether or not you, as the reader, are enjoying my work, which many of you have, but that's of little use. I write for pleasure, not to please. So opinions of other's aren't my major priority. Although, it is nice to know that some of you, those who actually bother to review, are enjoying it and want me to update. Reviews are where the readers leave a critique after looking at the story or passage critically. You're supposed to let the author know how they are doing and, if the reviewer is charitable enough, to point out any errors and inaccuracies. This allows the author to reflect on their own writing, go back and make changes they see fit as well as expand their literary skills. To end this little monologue on a lighter note, for I feel said monologue is quite negative and contentious and full of rant, I would still like to say thank you to all of the readers who partake in the process of reading. Once I finish editing my other story, I will do the same here. Once both are edited and meet my standards, you will get your update. Until then, I bid you farewell.


End file.
